


Catharsis

by BasementVampire



Series: Black Ink: Halloween and Horror [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mental Instability, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank got the idea as he strolled through a haunted house, hand in hand with Gerard.  He was observing curiously the masked actors who stabbed and sliced and hacked away at their victims, and marveling at how real it looked—and then it hit him.
It could be.  Real, that is.  It would be oh so easy to slip in through a back door, mask and costume donned, and stab, stab, stab anyone you wanted.





	

Frank got the idea as he strolled through a haunted house, hand in hand with Gerard.  He was observing curiously the masked actors who _stabbed_ and _sliced_ and hacked away at their victims, and marveling at how real it looked—and then it hit him.

It could be.  Real, that is.  It would be oh so easy to slip in through a back door, mask and costume donned, and _stab_ , _stab_ , _stab_ anyone you wanted.

Frank’s lips twisted into a grin.

It was absolutely perfect; sneak in and then duck back out, and by time anyone realized that some of these people were actually, honest to god _dead_ , or at least hurt pretty bad, he’d be long gone.  It was a perfect way to get his kicks and not get in any trouble for it.

At some point, the idea had become less theoretical and more something Frank wanted to do himself.

He noted regretfully that Gerard would be upset with him.  He’d never been a fan of Frank’s violent tendencies.  Gerard would forgive him, though; of course he would.  They were too much in love to let a little thing like Frank’s trigger-happy propensity come between them.

And oh, trigger-happy he would be.  Just _stab_ , _stab_ , _stabbing_ anyone he damn well pleased.

Frank was getting chills just thinking about it.  He’d make them _hurt_ and _bleed_ and all those people would be watching and never be the wiser.

Oh god, it was going to be so much fun.  So much sick, twisted fun.

Maybe Gerard would even join him—tag along and watch him kill.  Jeez, that’d be hot.  And then they’d go home and Frank would fuck him, and Gerard would be desperate and whiny and submissive like he always was when Frank was in one of his violent moods.  It’d be rough and dirty and perfect and Frank would still have _blood_ on his hands, _fuck_.  He’d make Gerard lick it off his fingers and he’d smear it all over Gerard’s throat as he choked him.

The only problem was he’d have to wait all year for Halloween to come again.

Gerard’s hand tightened around his as he recoiled away from a knife-wielding actor.  Frank pulled him closer and marveled at his innocence and fear.  And when Gerard held onto him and gave Frank a small, grateful smile, Frank figured, maybe he’d be okay with waiting for the next haunted house.  He had plenty to occupy himself with in the meantime.

‘Cause with the way he was whimpering and holding onto Frank, he’d be damned if Gerard wasn’t going in to work with a limp tomorrow.

_Yeah_ , Frank thought with a smirk.  He had plenty to do between now and next Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like Halloween only just arrived, and now it's gone! It's hard to believe we'll have to wait a whole year for it to come again. But, nevertheless, I hope you've enjoyed yours and ate lots of candy. ;)  
> And, as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
